regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes' Graveyard Season 1 Episode 12
Recap The Twelveth and last session of the first season sees a party that is made up of a Dethetraiel playing a Wizard named Cavais, Nick Prouvost playing a Paladin named Omari, Kellyjeaaann playing a Dwarven Fighter named Tili, and EncounterRP playing a Dwarven Cleric named Grindlebrew. Grindlebrew and Tili start out looking the quest board, reminiscing about their lost friends, as they run into both Cavais and Omari. They decide to attempt the quest to recover the body of a lost king from a tomb on the island. They go to the tavern to get to know each other. Omari makes several insults aimed at Dwarves, and then the party goes to the great hall to meet the magister, who is named Cruella. She is a small human with a nice smile, who talks incredibly fast. She tells them that there is a tomb nearby, with traps and probably loot. She informs them they can keep whatever loot they find, as long as they bring back the body of the king. She also lets them know that if they take the loot and don't return the body, she will have them hunted down and killed. She gives the party a map, and shows them the location of the tomb. Ruin is located next to a lake, which feeds a river that runs to the north into the ocean. There is a U-shaped set of mountains that surround Ruin with an open plain in between. The tomb is located 2 days walk to the east. The party arrives without incident, to find a large boulder that has been cracked in half, and the tomb entrance open before them. Omari leads the way into the tomb. They come into a small entrance way with a statue that has a scepter in one hand and a shield in the other. There are three passageways that are blocked by a semi-solid force, that does not allow passage or sight forward. A gust of wind comes from the tomb entrance, pulling everyone further in, as the air leading to the passageways becomes opaque and blocks the way both forward and back. The statue turns to face each party member, and begins to speak. :Together they make the world whole. :Bones, breath, blood, and soul. :For your life to be your own, :Place these upon my throne. The statue continues to repeat this phrase. As the party confers and investigates, two bolts of lightning come down from the ceiling and strikes the ground, missing the party. Omari tries to cut through the opaque air with his sword, and is unsuccessful. Several more bolts strike the ground as the party confers. Omari tries to smear his blood on the statue, to no effect, and then tries to7 breath on it. The statue responds to the breath, and turns a quarter way around. As the party continues to figure out the problem, Grindlebrew takes a lightning blast. Grindlebrew blesses the bones of a chicken, and tries to place them on the throne, to no avail. Cavais suggest that the elements of the earth might make the world whole. Cavais pours water from his waterskin, causing the statue to turn. He then pours some dirt from the ground on the statue, and it turns again. Finally, Grindlebrew summons a sacred flame on the statue, and the statue finishes turning and the light on it grows dim. As this happens, the opaque air lifts, and the way forward is clear. The party moves forward, and comes upon several symbols on the tiles on the floor. There is also a plaque on the wall with writing in many languages. It says: :The gods favor those who keep an eye on each element of rule. :To think this is straightforward would make you a fool. The party identifies the following symbols on the floor - dragon, hammer, crown, shield, sword, compass, bow, spear. Cavais tells the party to keep conversing, as he already knows the answer. He identifies that there are eight symbols and eight places to step; they should step on each symbol once. The party debates the issue, and after finding a possible path, tries to convince each other to go first. Tili wanders off to the west of the entrance, annoyed with the rest of the party, and the party loses track of her for a moment. The party eventually comes back together, and finds all kinds of sarcophagi with possible treasure. They return to the symbols on the ground, follow their predicted path, and successfully navigate the passageway without incident. The party finds a large skeletal snake in the next area, which sits in the middle of four small pedestals. Omari tries to detect the presence of undead, finding none, while Cavais takes some time to detect magic. He find the there is a faint aura of alteration magic coming from the snake, and all of the pedestals have something on top of them that radiates abjuration magic. After closer inspection, they find four rings on the pedestals, colored green, blue, white, and red. The party moves forward and continues to the left, finding more sarcophagi and small stairways leading to raised platforms. The party works their way to the back of the tomb, and locates a larger tomb set apart from the rest. They open the tomb, finding an old desiccated mummified body. On the body there are 5 gold rings, a ruby ring, an emerald ring, a death mask, a large bag of coins, and the body is clad in kingly looking cloak. The party leaves the body and goes back to the snake, checking to the right, and finds that the passageway loops back to itself. They return to the snake, and Cavais uses a spectral hand to grab the white ring off the pedestal. As he grabs the ring, the snake (Bone Naga) sheds the plaster surrounding it's bones, and comes to life. The Bone Naga immediately shoots a bolt of lightning from its mouth, hitting three members of the party and dropping Omari. Grindlebrew raises his holy symbol and pushes back the Bone Naga, while healing Omari and bringing him back up. The party encircles the Bone Naga as Grindlebrew channels his deity and heals both Omari and Cavais. Omari blesses the party. Grindlebrew summons a spiritual hammer, as the party prepares to strike all at once. Cavais casts a spell and conjures grease underneath the Bone Naga as everyone strikes at once. Repeated attacks nearly bring the Bone Naga down before another bolt of lighting smashes into Omari and Tili, bringing Tili down. Grindlebrew smashes the Bone Naga with his spiritual hammer, smashing it to pieces. Grindlebrew heals Tili, and the party takes a short rest. Cavais identifies the items as rings of protection from fire, cold, poison, and lightning, and the party distributes them amongst themselves. The party returns to the king's tomb, and loots the body. Cavais detects an alteration aura of magic from the cloak, and takes it. The party creates a stretcher to carry the king's body back to Ruin. The party returns to the statue, and checks the right passage. As they explore, Grindlebrew notices something off in the stone on the wall ahead. Omari moves some of the stones, and it reveals a tunnel. Cavais explores and finds another sarcophagus. He finds words written above the tomb: :"Here lies the king's favorite gastromancer, Shebelia. While her food was the best in the land, her failure to properly prepare stinkfish resulted in his lordship's death. It was his dying wish that she be entombed with him, so that she may continue to prepare him meals in the afterlife, despite her failures. She is buried here to receive no honors, no glory. Shebelia, we do not forgive your sins." Cavais finds a mummified body in the tomb, along with 10 different books: *Gastromancy 1 - Spicing Up Your Soup *Gastromancy 2 - Flavors Of The Arcane *Gastromancy 3 - Summoning Your Meat *Gastromancy 4 - Charming The Stomach *Cooking For Kings On A Baron's Budget *Toxic Foods And How To Prepare Them *I Can't Believe It's Not Conjured *Farm To Table - All Food Is Prepared This Way *Faerie Cakes And Brownie Brownies *Angels And Devils - A Guide To Otherworldy Baking Cavais also notices a few things underneath the books: an ornate silver ladle with gems, an oak stirring spoon in pristine condition, and a mithril frying pan. He collects all of them and passes the book on soup to Grindlebrew. Grindlebrew finds spells in the book, specifically for the preparation of food. Cavais keeps the frying pan, and gives the spoon and ladle to Grindlebrew. He finds out the ladle is enchanted to prevent anything from spilling out of it when it is used to serve food, and the spoon is enchanted to automatically start stirring when place in a pot. Omari goes and loots a random sarcophagus, finding nothing. The party decides not to press their luck, and leaves the tomb to return to Ruin. Cavais identifies the cloak as a Cloak of Elvenkind, that shifts colors to camouflage you from the sight of others. The party splits the wealth and items among themselves. Grindlebrew starts planning a joint venture between the party to open a restaurant. They return to Cruella and return the body, but quickly exit before she can talk them to death. The party goes to the tavern for a well earned drink. Category:Heroes Graveyard Episodes